


Voltron: Legendary Defender (Season 5 AU)

by Allison_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, VOLTRON SEASON 4, Voltron, prince lotor - Freeform, voltron coalition, voltron season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Writes/pseuds/Allison_Writes
Summary: Team Voltron has a new member of the coalition, Prince Lotor, but they suspect there is more behind the surface of his amiable alliance. As the war against Zarkon rages on, the team grows disconnected.  Shiro's episodic headaches return and interfere with his daily tasks. Princess Allura stands on the edge of taking Prince Lotor down herself. Hunk feels left out since Pidge is making up lost time with her brother, Matt. Keith's desire to learning more about his Galra linage consumes his mind after Prince Lotor hints clues about his family.





	1. Truce or Defense

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows the final episode of season 4, “A New Defender.“ This is my first fanfic!

Within seconds, Keith clutched his ship’s handles and propelled away from the exploding battlecruiser. The Rebel fighters ceased their fire just in time to pull away as well. The Paladins, on the other hand, continued rocketing toward their comrades at mach one speed.

“Great job, Keith!” Shiro praised.

“That wasn’t me,” Keith corrected. “That was… Lotor.”

A heavy silence fell among the team until the exiled prince spoke out.

“Attention Paladins of Voltron and Rebel Fighters, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I think it is time we had a discussion.”

Matt, Pidge’s brother, was the first one to break the awkward atmosphere. “Shiro, Keith and my team are within range of Lotor. Should we attack him head on?”

“Not yet, let’s hear what he…”

“I disagree,” Princess Allura interjected. “He is the spawn of what is causing havoc across the universe. We must take action now!”

“Yup,” Lance replied. _“Ella está en lo correcto.” ___

____

____

“I gotta agree with Allura,” Hunk affirmed.

Pidge, deep in thought, waited to hear Shiro’s decision. 

“No, Allura, let’s hear him!” Keith quickly called out. “I feel we can take an advantage. Look. He is leaving himself open! I could’ve taken him down ticks ago.” What Keith explained was true. Prince Lotor willingly placed himself defenseless, and the number of fighters against him left him no option for retaliation.

“What do you have to say, Lotor?” Shiro ordered.

“There had been a shift in the Gala Empire,” Prince Lotor began, “or an underground coup de’etat, I should say.”

“ _Kou de _what now?” Lance mimicked.__

____

____

“A rebellion,” Hunk clarified.

“My father, Emperor Zarkon, had tightened his grip around every planet floating in the farthest reaches of this universe, and his reign continues sear all freedom that is left…until now. I had decided to part ways from my father and his wrongdoings to construct a new universal order, an order where people do not recoil in fear but flourish in peace.

Princess Allura gritted her teeth. She wanted to unleash. She readied herself to burn and crush him until all that was left of him was space dust. “You had 10,000 years to end your father’s tyranny!” she scolded. “So now you choose to fight? You coward!”

“Princess Allura of Altea, I cannot argue, but I agree with you,” he acknowledged. “I had no influence during the prime of his rule. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I was summoned to take his throne. That was when I took my chance in hopes of changing the empire; however, Zarkon arose from his deathbed, and now I live in exile because of my…‘meddling.‘”

“Shiro, sounds like someone needs a place to crash,” Lance mocked.

Everyone waited for his direction.

His head felt empty.

The middle of Shiro’s forehead creased tightly as his judgment weighed heavily on his conscience. Doubt and regret mounted on his shoulders. He almost led his team to their demise on planet Naxzela. Only if he listened to Lance, they could have escaped the planet before the generators activated the gravitational force fields.

“What do you want from us?” he demanded dryly.

“A truce.”

_A truce? _Pidge thought.__

____

____

“I want to join the collation and fight alongside Voltron,” Prince Lotor declared as he unlocked the cockpit of his fighter ship. With hands up, surrender style, he drifted himself outside.

Hunk fiddled his thumbs. “Ahh, I dunno guys. This could be a setup.” Hunk has reasons to think this way. Lotor had fooled the team several times, and had toyed with them to see how they dismantle under pressure. He probably knew more about Voltron’s weaknesses than the paladins. 

“I think we should accept this truce,” Pidge suggested. “Remember when the Galra Finder picked up activity in that empty area of space? We responded to what we thought was a Galra attack on someone who needed our help, but it was a Galra-on-Galra attack. They tried to annihilate Lotor. It’s obvious he is not of any use to Zarkon.”

_Not of any use to Zarkon. ___

____

____

Pidge’s blunt words felt like darts to Prince Lotor’s abdomen.

“Let’s take him in!” Keith said urgently. “Shiro…Shiro?”

“Ok,” Shiro spat out, frowning. “Everyone proceed with caution. Use force if needed. Matt, keep your lasers active. Keith… retrieve Lotor. Paladins, be on high alert if he does anything.”

“Roger!” everyone affirmed, expect Princess Allura.

As Keith closed in, his thoughts frenzied. _I can take him down on the spot. Right here. Right now. But why do I feel should trust him? Just why? ___

____

____

Prince Lotor turned around and faced his back towards Keith’s ship. A haughty smirk grew on his face.


	2. The Missing Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins return to the Castle of Lions with Prince Lotor who willingly declared allegiance to the coalition. Princess Allura is not thrilled to have the exiled prince aboard the ship, but Keith thinks Lotor could be a valuable source of intel against the Galra Empire. Moreover, he discovers that Lotor might know the whereabouts of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going with the flow...  
> My first fanfic y'all.

Team Voltron and the Rebel Fighters regrouped and headed towards the Castle of Lions with haste. The emotions exerted at the peak of battle dwindled, but the anxiety was mutual among the paladins: Prince Lotor declared an alliance with the collation. His intentions, unknown. Not a word echoed throughout Voltron, but the steady stream of energy flowing from its thrusters hummed throughout the cockpits like gusts of wind. 

Disconnected, they were. 

Keith, calm and cautious, led everyone onward with the new, unlikely comrade who sat comfortably in the rear seat. His heart pulsed wildly. His hands gradually tightened around the ship’s controls as each tick that passed. The thought of gaining intel from Prince Lotor made him optimistic. He could uncover the Galra Empire’s secrets and weaknesses in no time. However, his intuition grounded his hope. This was Prince Lotor after all: the universe’s most wanted and the son of Zarkon.

Keith muted his ship’s communication so no one could eavesdrop. “If you do anything that crosses your promises,” Keith threatened, “I will take you down right here.”

Prince Lotor mockingly grunts and said nothing in reply. 

“What so funny, Lotor?” Keith demanded angrily. 

“Hmmm,” Prince Lotor started, “it appears the rumors are true. A Galra hybrid is a paladin of Voltron. Or a former paladin?”

“So says the former prince,” Keith shot back. 

“Fair enough,” Prince Lotor grinned. “However, I had never seen a Galra hybrid like you in this part of space. I remember meeting one that shared similar features with you. ”

Keith’s eyes widen. Similar features? Could he be talking about…my mom or dad? No that is a reach. 

“Paladins! Thank goodness you are all back!” Coran greeted cheerfully. “I just got a report from planet Olkarion. Assistance is needed to help new refugees find temporary housing until their home planets are safe to return. Most are from the Adinis System.”

Shiro cleared his throat with a cough. “Roger that Coran. Prepare for us to dock onto the ship in five doboshes. We will meet you in the cryopod room. Prince Lotor needs to be heavily secured.”

“Understood Shiro,” Coran confirmed while tapping on the command room’s floating holograms. “Princess Allura, how are you?”

“I am fine. Just a little drained! I could…”

“I couldn’t believe my eyes!” Lance interrupted. Blood rushed to his cheeks, making them look faintly red. “You should have seen her, Coran! She supercharged Voltron like that bald, blue-arrow-tattoo kid from that show Hunk and I watched a while back! Then we breached through the Nexzela’s force fields like… Zoom! Shoosh! POW!”

“Well she is the heart of Voltron,” Hunk added. “Or heart-leg….or heart of the leg…or…” 

“Just the heart,” Pidge chimed in, laughing. “Now that we see Allura’s magic is compatible with Voltron at such a high concentration, it is likely what we can unlock more of 

Voltron’s abilities, probably faster than we can individually. Hunk, we should definitely take a look at the performance readings I recorded when we have the time! 

*** 

In the cryopod room, Prince Lotor was frozen midway to remain conscious during the interrogation. Down the room’s walkway, Shiro and the team huddled together, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder, and spoke quietly to each other.

“We are stretched to cover different issues the moment,” he started as he crossed his arms, “and I know we want to scavenge out whatever Prince Lotor knows with all of us together, but the new refugees need help immediately. I will stay here to deal with Lotor and…”

“Can I stay and help you?” Keith quickly asked, knowing Shiro’s previous encounter with Sendak. 

“Don’t you have to report back to Blades of Marmora?”

“Not at the moment,” Keith lied. 

“Ok,” Shiro responded as he shifted his gaze to Princess Allura, thinking that she might want to participate as well. 

Like Shiro, her arms were crossed, not in the manner to show focus, but to show her clear disdain towards having Prince Lotor in the Castle of Lions. Immediately, she glanced away and faced Coran. Lance took noticed and then frowned back at Shiro.

“I will be in the control room with Coran to approve new members of the coalition. I do think it is best that Shiro and Keith carry on the interrogation. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, you all have been well-acquainted with how the coalition guides the relocation operations on planet Olkarion. You three should go there and help.” 

“Sounds like a good plan! And, Matt located some safe planets, and he can come too!” Hunk suggested.

The team agreed in unison and disbanded to their assigned destinations. Along the way out, Lance placed his hand on Princess Allura’s shoulder. He did not say a word. Instead, he gave her a soft look of assurance. She gently smiled back and placed her hand on his. 

“See you later, Lance” she said. “And thanks for cheering me on.”

“Anytime, my princess,” he said, cocking his eyebrow. Allura, unamused, rolled her eyes and then they split away. 

***

Keith rammed Prince Lotor with questions whilst Shiro glared seriously and carefully as if his eyes were dissecting him. 

“What do you want to get out of joining the coalition?” Keith challenged. 

“Unity and peace. Mainly peace. My father’s method of governance had been obsolete and disastrous to all forms of life. I want to stop him from entrapping countless lives whom should not be victims of his selfish needs in the first place,” the prince spoke. An apologetic look formed on his face that made him seem sincere. “I had made many attempts to dismantle his operations. However, you are seeing the final result of my efforts.”

“Banishment,” Shiro pointed out. “Explain how you got yourself in this situation?”

“Haggar, Zarkon’s witch,” he said harshly. The moment her name escaped from Prince Lotor’s month, Shiro careful glare turned murderous and vengeful. “She hired a spy who exposed my plans to her and Zarkon.”

“Are you still being tracked by this spy?” Keith questioned. 

“No. I got rid of her,” he answered with no sentiment. “She was decommissioned permanently.”

One word loomed over his conscious, but he dared not to utter it. “So you…you,” he stammered. 

“There was no other way to make sure she would not dare to observe me again,” Prince Lotor spat out, almost defensively. 

“How do we know that you aren’t a spy?” Shiro asked. “What if your banishment is just a ploy?”

“I am a dead man to the empire, Shiro. Why would anyone want to kill their own son? I have no desire to associate myself with him or his wicked wench. I want to be a defender, and this is my genuine wish.”

The room fell silent. Keith and Shiro needed some deep consideration to do. Adding the prince on the team could lead to two possible outcomes: the fall of the coalition or the triumph of Voltron. The two paladins broke away from Lotor and whispered to each other. Behind the cold, transparent glass of the cryopod, Prince Lotor grinned nefariously. 

Suddenly, Princess Allura’s voice echoed through the ship. “Shiro, we need you in the command room. We need to disclose new intel from the Rebel Fighters!”

“On my way, princess!” Shiro affirmed. “Are you ok to handle him for a while?”

“Yes,” Keith said confidently. “I know what do if he gets out of hand.”

Shiro nodded and then jogged down the hall. Prince Lotor gave Keith an observant look that made him uncomfortable. 

“I do have to say that you are a rarity,” Prince Lotor praised. “I would never guess you are a Galra at first glance.”

Keith then remembered the exchange of words he had with Lotor in his ship. My parents, Keith thought. He took a big step toward the cryopod. Despite the apparent height difference of Prince Lotor being tall and Keith being short, Keith expressed his dominance through his fiery purple eyes. 

“What? Take it as a compliment,” Prince Lotor flirted. 

“Tell me! Who was that Galra you met? The one you said looked like me?” Keith demand threateningly. “A woman? A man?”

“A woman.”

“What is her name?!”

“Her name was Zerfria.”

The name did not ring a bell in Keith’s memory “Was? What happened to her.”

“She was old, frail, sickly woman. She passed away many decafebes ago. 

“How did you know her?”

“She was a relative of mine,” Prince Lotor smiled. 

At that moment, time slowed down. Keith's eyes widen from the possible realizations in his mind. 

_Am I related to Prince Lotor? ___


	3. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Prince Lotor's capture, the Galra attacks become less frequent. Despite this, the paladins are still on their toes looking vigilantly for any unusual activities in the newly liberated systems. 
> 
> Shiro's acting strange. Too strange. Princess Allura thinks he is keeping distance from her because of her distain toward his decision of allowing Prince Lotor in the coalition. She tries to reconnect with him, but then discovers something dreadfully wrong. 
> 
> Pidge and Matt are spending more time with each other, which leaves Hunk feeling left out.
> 
> Lance is stuck guarding Lotor, until an incident among the paladins causes the banished prince to defend Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My previous chapters were too short. 
> 
> So....chapter three is longer. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Time was cut short for Keith. The Blade of Mamora feverishly demanded his presence at an important briefing on one of Olkarion satellite moons, LaZis. He did not squeeze out more of what Lotor hinted about Zefria, Lotor’s part Galra relative. Though, the desire to expose more of Lotor knows grew intensely, and it loomed over him like a dark cloud. He had to persuade himself to remain grounded and sane enough to believe that Lotor was probably doing one of his antics again. He left Lotor, half frozen and alone, and pursued his responsibilities.   
***  
Three days passed without much calamities directly caused by the Galra Empire since Zarkon’s regime in the quadrant had finally loosen even more. The issues that occurred were only minor. Some incidences involved ethnic quarrels among the new and old refugees on Olkarion. One of the tensions that nearly spiraled into fight for a camp near a fresh water lake. Fortunately, Princess Allura’s quick, diplomatic intervention ceased the oppositions. Shiro assisted her, but at a distance. The princess kept herself at a respectful distance as well, but something teased her intuition to believe that his avoidance seemed out of character. He seem rather aloof or lost in his thoughts. She often caught him daydreaming and looking at the sky. His focus appeared to be dwindling. 

Allura wondered if her interpretation of his behavior was just a result of ignoring him for allowing Lotor in her private circle. She gave him the cold shoulder ever since the day Lotor entered so easily into the coalition, and she thought her feelings would subside. Usually, Shiro would be the first one to call out the tension and seek a resolution. However, this time, he showed no effort in doing so. 

On the way to a watchtower, Shiro walked besides her, holding a couple of unwieldly gifts that some newcomers gave to express their gratitude. He struggled to keep balance, and his grunts obviously signaled his struggle in keeping upright. Nearly hunching over, some gifts started slipping away from his hold. Princess Allura’s hand caught some just in time. 

“Here,” she said as she retrieved an intricately designed vase. “If this breaks, you are probably in debt of eight million GAC!”

Shiro was taken aback and looked at her as his eyebrows raised in such a doubtful manner. “Really? That is a ridiculous amount for a vase…”

“I was just joking around, Shiro,” she confessed. “But in all honesty, it would be a shame if it broke. Thank goodness I caught it before it could shatter on the ground.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” he said blankly. 

Still the awkwardness continued on the way to watchtower’s elevator. In there, Princess Allura thought well and decided to come clean. Not an eye or ear would wittiness, which eased her mind. With all the gifts surrounding Shiro’s face, her attempt in approaching him made it seem less direct and daunting. She hates confiding her insecurities to anyone else but Coran. For moments like this, Shiro was the exception.

“Shiro,” she started as she pressed the button for the top of the tower. The numbers glowed in and out as a sharp clicking noise rang along the propelling speed the elevator. Her voice snapped Shiro out of his transition into another daydream. 

“Hmmm?” he responded while keeping he gifts firmly in his hold. 

“Have you checked in with the other paladins today?” 

His delivery sounded almost robotic to the princess. “Oh, ahh yes! Not too long ago. Pidge is going over some readings. Hunk and Lance were scouting around some local planets, checking the perimeters for any Galra spies. Not sure what they are doing now, but I think they are probably back at the castle with Coran. Keith is still training with the blades…as usual.” 

As the elevator gained more momentum, Allura’s urge to disclose her thoughts heightened. She bit her bottom lip out of hesitation. “Oh, I see. Everyone is up to their tasks...as usual.”

The low humming of the elevator’s motor reverberated throughout the cargo. It rose halfway, but a couple of floors to go. The awkward silence wedged between them made it more difficult for Allura to shift to other topics, which she hoped could lead to talking about this odd rift she senses from Shiro.

“How about Lotor. How is he maintaining himself?”

“I made sure he was securely transferred from the cryopod to his new room,” Shiro replied. 

“What?” she said disapprovingly. “He is a prisoner, not a royal guest!”

“He is neither. I understand it is hard to trust him, I’m not at the level too, but he did freely surrendered himself. 

We can take his presence as an advantage as we figure out what he is really in for.”

“I suppose that is true. Somewhat. Barely,” she said while crossing her arms. 

“Don’t worry princess,” he reassured. At this moment, he wanted to tune out or find a tree to sleep under. However, ignoring Allura, especially when he can tell she is attempting to confide in him, was something he would never do. He genuinely wanted to hear her out since he noticed their interactions became less frequent lately. 

“But, Shiro, I am. I am very worried about him here…on the ship.” Allura tugged her arms close to her body. “He is throwing my mind off a tangent. Each night, I ponder about his next move. And I…”  
The heavy load of gifts made Shiro’s shoulders tense, and his pulsing migraine fogged his concentration. He really could not focus on what the princess had to share. 

“Princess,” he cut her off, “you are working yourself up for nothing. Just calm down and take it easy.” His delivery was cut and dry, and quick with hinted annoyance. 

“That sounds easy to say than to do,” Allura snapped back. “Taking it easy? Just calm down? This is not child’s play, Shiro. Are you even considering dangers he could bring upon us?”

“YES, I do,” Shiro nearly shouted. He quickly realized his almost aggressive tone, and blinked twice to avoid spacing out again. “Allura…I…I did not mean to say it that way. I’m sorry.”

Slow to response, she simply sighed. “What is going on with you lately? You haven’t been your typical self.”

Shiro tightened his lips. The words to start his explanation could not form. His mind, a complete void. Digging through his thoughts, Shiro felt the migraine intensify. He spat up whatever he could string together. “The headaches I have had since the first few days of returning to the team are coming again. They were minor at first….but now they are…” He trailed off to silence. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, Shiro?” Allura pleaded. Suddenly, she realized that of course he couldn’t. Like her, Shiro is the leader of Voltron. He must stand poise and gallant to preserve balance and structure. 

“I thought it would pass.”

DING! DING!

Finally the elevator reached the destination. The doors parted and revealed a steady stream of officials walking to and fro across the watchtower’s central base. Near the wide, curved windows stood Matt, listening attentively to a general who read aloud information scrolling on a hovering screen. He heard doors opening and turned back. Within seconds, his serious demeanor turned goofy upon the sight of his beautiful princess. 

“Oh Allura!” Matt loudly greeted. “You did amazing today! I saw from here how you handled that little mix-up.” He quickly recognized the robotic arm peering out from the mountain of gifts. “Shiro, what’s with all the stuff? For a holiday? ” 

“We will discuss about this later,” Allura whispered to Shiro. “Ok? Shiro? Shiro!?”

Like a falling tower, Shiro fainted to the ground as the gifts cascade from his grip like all the thoughts in his mind. 

***   
Later in the day, near dinner time, the team gathered at the control room, except one person: Shiro. The atmosphere was cheery and everyone happily shared what they had done in their side missions. Hunk and Matt hunched over to take a closer look at Pidge’s computer’s readings of Voltron’s miraculous performance and were marveled at what she uncovered. 

Glowing from the screen’s light, Pidge’s glasses hid the pure glee in her eyes. “This is astonishing,” she began with a widely stretched smile, “Voltron’s quintessence evolved or mutated into a form that I can’t quite unravel! Allura, your life source is connected to Voltron, and a foreign agent couldn’t’ve caused this transformation unless…”

“Unless,” Matt repeated as goofily admired Princess Allura as she join the huddle around Pidge. Hunk rolled his eyes along with Lance, who tried to tame his rivalrous attitude towards Matt. 

“Unless, you evolved!” Pidge concluded. 

“What?” Princess Allura gasped while looking at sloping lines of the graph. “How can that be? I…I haven’t mastered my magic to its true capacity.”

“Well, it looks like you are on your way to do that!” Hunk praised. “Hey Coran, take a look. What do you think of this?”

Coran quickly finished sending out the final approval for the team’s next rally appearances on his hovering blue screen. He approached Pidge’s computer and gave it a studious look. Rubbing his chin, Coran made thinking noises were audible for everyone in the command room to hear. “Golly Goboshes, it looks like Pidge is on to something.” He faced Allura. “I was not fully trained in the arts of royal Altean magic, but I do remember your mother’s way of practicing it. I remember she stressed that fact that the bearer’s magic transforms at different stages, and the mastery of each stage is connected to how assured the person feels about themselves.”

Lance decided to enter the discussion, and soon everyone huddled around Pidge like a flower’s petals. “So the more confident you are the more you will find out powers you never knew you had. Just like we are with Voltron.”   
“I believe you are spot on,” Coran approved. “Ah, there must be a book that entails more details your form of magic, Allura…”

“I’ll browse around the castle’s library again, but I know a book like that is impossible to find, especially after 10,000 years.”

“True, indeed,” Coran replied. “We can look as many a times for it. Like my grandfather always said ‘A Yepper never says gives up on a task!’” 

Suddenly Lance’s stomach grumbles loud enough for the mice to hear. They poked their heads out from Allura’s hair out of curiosity. Hunk wholeheartedly laughed and nudged his friend. “I got what you need bro. Anyone down for my lasagna for dinner?”

“Lasagna?!” both Matt and Pidge cheered.

“Lasagna?” both Coran and Allura questioned. 

“Hmmm, it’s a cake with many layers, but it is made out of pasta, tomatoes, basil, peppers…” he started to explain. Hunk dreamily cited his list of ingredients as he imagined the perfect steaming savory dish, which he had not tasted in a febe (one year). Pidge and Matt were in mesmerized state as well. 

With hands locked together and close to his chest, Matt continued the list as he swayed back and worth. “Cottage cheese, ground beef, and oregano. Ahh…it reminds me of mom’s cooking.” Both brother and sister shared a tender look at each other, thinking of the fondest memories back at home. 

“So, Hunk, how are you going to make it if all we have is space goo?” Pidge asked.

“I was able to find some ingredients in one of the packages of gifts that Allura brought in. They kinda look like the stuff we have back home, if not, they are probably exactly what I need.”

Lance, who’s stomach was still grumbling, held his hand over his tummy. “Can we get started with it already? Feels like I will fall over in a second. If I faint, Allura catch me please,” he said while dramatically leaning against her with his hand resting on his forehead. Surprisingly, Allura actually reacted and held him firming in her arms. The nerves of from earlier was still fresh in her mind. Lance noticed the genuine look of concern in her eyes, and immediately stood upright.

“OK!” Hunk approved. “I’’ be in the kitchen. Pidge, Matt, wanna join me?”

“Ahh, Matt and I actually have some intel to decode,” Pidge quickly answered. “Say, how about we check in on you throughout the time?”

“Sure,” Hunk moped. “See ya later guys.” Hunk left in a little haste to conceal his feeling of being so easily set aside by Pidge. Ever since Matt arrived, she had been more invested in hanging out with her brother than him. He shook off the feeling since he thought his reaction was not only childish, but also selfish. Pidge deserved all the time she need to catch up with Matt, and there shouldn’t be anything wrong with that. Be a good friend, he thought to himself. 

Thinking about Allura’s reaction, Lance pondered through the possible reasons why she would actually hold him so tightly. He pretended to listen to whatever Pidge was sharing about her findings, and looked at Allura studiously. She seemed passive, distracted, and almost not alert as she always was. 

Is my charm finally paying off? Is she returning her feelings? No, that can’t be so, he thought. 

“Shiro definitely needs to hear about this too,” Pidge excitedly insisted. She paused and scanned around. “Ah, ummm…where is he?”

Lance noticed how Allura’s distracted expression turned distraught. Everyone else noticed the unnatural absence of Shiro. 

“He isn’t feeling so well,” Allura confessed. “This morning, he fainted seconds before our meeting at one of the Olkarion watchtowers.”

“Huh? Why didn’t you tell us about this? I thought he was still at the tower.”

Pidge gave Allura a disapproving look. “What happened to him?”

“He was experiencing a severe headache. I believe they were caused by fatigue. So, I asked him to take the rest of the day off.”

“He’s probably in his room?” Lanced asked as he shifted his body away from Allura to leave the command room. Allura reached out for his shoulder. 

“Yes, but it is best you leave him to himself. He does not want to be bothered.”

“Or he does not want us to worry about him,” Pidge chimed in. Lance to his step back and thought deeply. 

“If that is what he wants, then I respect that,” he affirmed. “I guess by the time we wait for Hunk to finish dinner, I will be in my room.” 

Coran suddenly sild before Lance, stopping him from leaving again. “Hey hey, not so fast! We need someone to guard Lotor’s door for tonight.” Pidge and Matt saw this as their cue to jolt away. 

“Oh, ahh, I just remember that some Galra code I found really needs…ahh decoding!” Pidged lied. 

“And she definitely needs my help with that. I mean she can probably solve it faster than me, but …ehh, two pairs of eyes are better than one! Haha…” Matt said sheepishly. 

“Gotta go!” Pidge activated the escape door underneath her command chair and shot down the tube. Quick to his feet, but slow to caution, Matt tried to jump in on the chair in time, but he tripped down the hole, falling like a defeated Pac Man. His loud echoing yells traveled downwards and stopped after a painful thud.   
Allura and Coran, not amused by Matt’s “graceful” exit, faced Lance with hopeful eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll guard is door,” he said while crossing his arms. 

***  
In the kitchen, Hunk was about done with dinner. He drew out the lasagna out from the warm oven, which nearly burned his arm as he handled the pan with gentle care. He set it down next the other entrees he prepared: steamed greens of some kind, sweet buns, a smashed rook that looked similar to potatoes, and glasses of milk shakes. The final item he prepared was a cup steaming herbal tea.

On his way to Lotor’s room, Lance had told him about Shiro’s condition. So he brewed tea of the best herbs he could find to ease Shiro’s headaches. It gave of a minty scent and tasted like spearmint with a dash of hibiscus and a generous amount of honey from a benzia bee comb.

He stared at what he made and thought the dinner was perfect. Without much time, he announced to everyone through the main intercom. “Hey everyone! Food is ready!”

Matt and Pidge where the first ones to come to the kitchen. They wanted to take their meals on the go since they still were “decoding” some Galra information. Hunk prepared their dishes, and the siblings went way to finish their videogame session. Matt discovered a secret level on Kill Bot Phantasm I, and Pidge could not wait to see the secret ending. They actually never came by to check on Hunk as promised. His feelings of being left out were becoming hard to discredit and ignore. 

Next, Coran and Allura came shortly after the Holts felt. They too took their plates, and then they headed back to the library in search for books about pure Altean magic. Finally, Lance walked in, brooding with his bayard gun over his shoulder. Clearly, someone was in dire need for a hearty meal. He slumped on one of stools adjacent to the wonderful display Hunk prepared for the main dining table. Seeing that some entrees were already served, he look up at Hunk saying, “Everyone’s at their own corners, huh?”

“Yup,” Hunk said glumly. “Here.” Hunk prepared two full plates and handed them to him. “You probably need to go back to Lotor anyway.”

Lance retrieved the plates slowly. “It’s really nice of you make one for Lotor.”

“Yeah, I mean he has it tough. Not that I condone his wrongdoings and all, but I got some sympathy for him.” 

As much as he wanted to not agree, Lance believed Hunk had a point. “Thanks. He better enjoy this. I not I will enjoy taking seconds,” he joked. “Did Shiro get any?”

“Not yet. I’m bringing his dinner to his room!” 

In a rush, Hunk carefully bolted through the doors, taking a firm hold of the hot tea and meal.

*** 

In the room, dimly lit by the only ceiling light, Lotor rested his body on the cushion-less bed. All he had to cover   
himself was a thin drape that might had been used as a table top or a curtain. Despite it cheap quality, its embroidery added character: the blue lion’s face was imprinted on every inch. The wall’s bareness made his space look more like cell than a room. At least Coran left a couple of publications for his entertainment: he provided a collection of articles, magazines, and even fan magazines about the coalition. 

Lance knocked Lotor’s door. “Hey, get up and eat.”

He rose from his slumber and approach the door. Lance slid upon the peep hole and saw his eyes met Lotors. He opened the door. Handcuffed behind his back, Lotor looked vulnerable with his sleepy expression. 

“Here take it,” Lance ordered.

“My writs are still bind,” he replied. 

Instantly, Lance remembered he left the lock release device in the kitchen. Internally, he screamed. He had no patience to walk back to it. His stomach was giving no mercy to his body, so he sighed and groaned out of frustration. 

“I can’t believe I am going to do this. Ahh, get in the room,” he directed. As the door shut, Lance sat crisscrossed on floor and set the plates before him. “So are you hungry?”

“Yes, dreadfully hungry,” Lotor replied. “Here’s the fork?”

“Here in my hand.”

“Well…how am I supposed to eat this…ummm,” he asked as he scanned the food. 

“It’s lasagna. Since I don’t have the key on me…I’ll just fee…fee..fe,”

“Fee? Free me?”

“No! Feed you! I am going to feed you!” Lance spat out. 

“Oh, what an unsettling choice,” Lotor rebuked. “I rather eat with my face on the plate than to be fed by you.”

“And you make a mess on the floor? No Bueno. Here! Just take a few spoonfuls.”

“I refuse,” Lotor shot back. 

“Fine, I’ll just enjoy this all by myself!” He stuck nose in the air and looked away. Lotor shifted himself back the bed and lay down. He knew dead well he wanted whatever was prepared for him to eat, but to be feed by another person felt embarrassing. He could’ve dislocated his arms and ate with his hands. Too soon, he thought. He was still wining team Voltron’s trust. Behaving accordingly are his ways of survival for now. Lance left Lotor with the plate on the floor and headed out of the room. Almost wildly, Lance stuffed the food in his face. 

*** 

Hunk scurried down the corridor with Shiro’s dinner and tea safely secured in his grip. Before knocking the door, noticed how quiet it was. The humming lights on the ceiling generated a slight noise like a spinning fan. 

Bang. Bang. 

Hunk’s knocks took no effect in getting Shiro’s attention. Not a grunt or mummer the room was heard from the room. So he tried again, but tad bit harder. 

BANG. BANG. 

“Shiro? Are you in there? I got some grub for you. Are you sleeping?” Concerned, Hunk leaned and pressed his ear against the door’s cold, metal surface. He heard a soft shuffling of feet becoming more audible, but slow in pace.

“Yes?” said Shiro’s husky voice. “One moment. Let me just…”

The door slid open to reveal Shiro in a disgruntled state: his watery eyes, chapped lips, disheveled hair, and sweaty face clearly showed that his headache intensified throughout the day, leaving him in such pain that his eyes were nearly half shut. He not yet figure out who stood before him.

“Whoa! Man you don’t look so good!”

“Ugh? Lance? Keith?”

“What’s going on with you?” Hunk questioned while guiding Shiro back to his bed. “Here. Take this.”

Shiro could not tell who the person was. He heard Hunk, but saw Keith. He cupped the tea in his hands and drank it down urgently. He heaved out a heavy sigh and lilted his head against the wall. Then he glanced at Hunk and saw Coran. Hunk twiddled his thumbs and thought about getting the others as he kneeled next to his team leader. 

“You’re heating up like a hot tamale!” Hunk exclaimed as he wiped the beads of sweat off Shiro’s face. “I think we need to send you to the nearest space hospital, stat!”

“No, Coran. I’m fine…all I need is just a few more hours of sleep,” he breathed out. 

“Coran? Shiro, it is me, Hunk. Well if I grew a mustache and say a bunch of randomly weird sayings I could make a good Coran,” he joked nervously. 

“Why do sound like Hunk?” 

“Because I am Hunk?” He leaned closer to inspect Shiro’s eyes. He placed his index finger ever so lightly on Shiro’s puffy lower eyelid. His other hand rummaged through his pocket for a small flashlight. He held it three inches away and turned it on. Shiro’s pupil tightened 

At the moment, Shiro lost his composure. He felt his arms were being constrained and hands bounded to an examination table. 

“Get, get way from me!” he screamed. Now, what Shiro saw was a druid. His robotic arm shook to break free from the imagined cuffs and it started to ignite its purple glow…

***

Still guarding the door, Lance became a bit drowsy after devouring his hearty meal. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, thinking when Coran would call him off duty and send him straight to bed. He wondered if Lotor fell asleep or finished his food. He wondered if he should even care. 

“Yo,” he said while knocking the door, “you finished?”

“Yes,” Lotor replied.  
With no spoon or fork, how could he be done? In a split second, Lance step inside. To his surprise, the plate was clean and the floor remained spotless. 

“But ahh what how? How did you?” Lance stammered as he pointed back and forth at Lotor and the plate. All Lotor gave in return was a haughty smile.

“I’m pretty flexible, if I do say so myself.”

Suddenly, they both heard a booming scream for help.

“Wait, that’s Hunk!” Lance blurted as he ready his bayard. “I have to keep a watch on you so you’re coming with me! 

Let’s go!” The bayard transformed into his gun and nudged the nozzle behind Prince Lotor’s back, urging him to take the lead. Both dashed down the hall and headed to Shiro’s Room. They heard Hunk’s cries.

“MAKE HIM STOP MAKE HIM STOP!” Hunk pleaded as he hid under the bed. Shiro, still roaring in a rampage, seared walls and split many items in half. His head turned from side to side like a wild boar, seeking for the druid he desperately want to kill. 

“I AM NOT YOUR EXPERIMENT!” he shouted. “I am the Black Lion’s paladin! Not Zarkon’s puppet!”   
Hunk’s nose run profusely. Tears sweep from his eyes. He thought it was the end of him, and he could not think of anyone else but his mother and pappy. 

Then Shay popped in his mind. He started to cry harder. 

“Get out from under there!” Shiro ordered. Before he could split the bead in half, Lance jolted into the room and attempted to restrain Shiro’s harm.

“What gotten into you man! Calm down,” Lance ordered.

“I know who you are! Don’t play games with me, Haggar!” Shiro shouted. 

“Wh..what?” Lance forced all his weight way from the bed, giving Hunk the opportunity to escape, but Shiro kicked him. Hunk’s body darted to the room’s entrance, where Lotor stood in awe at the sight. 

“Ouch,” Hunk grieved. His eyes looked up at Lotor who gave him no gentle look of sympathy. 

“What a pity,” he began, “to see the universe’s saviors to be defeated from the inside. In a situation like this, you must take drastic measures.”

“Like how!” Lanced screamed as he dodged Shiro’s glowing punches.

Lotor smirked as he lunged forward and planted a rock hard blow to Shiro’s robotic arm with his leg. Shiro’s bare arm curled into a fist and punched forward, but all he grazed was Lotor’s flowing hair. He gracefully avoided each blow as if he were just an apparition. Then he swooped down, spinning around to knock Shiro off balance. The move had no affect since Shiro was a keen fighter just like him. He jumped back, preparing his glowing arm, jittering from damage. 

Lance backed away. They were on a different fighting level. All he could do was swoop to Hunk’s aid.

“Let’s go get some reinforcements, buddy,” Lance directed as he placed Hunk’s arm around his neck. “I think Lotor got this for us.” They rushed away, lipping down the hall to find Coran and Allura.

Lotor, laughing, rammed toward Shiro like a rhino. Jumping away, Shiro lost footing and fell to the floor. He gazed up, seeing who they believed was the banished prince. “You…you…fiend.”

“Who would have thought that you, the Black Paladin, are Zarkon’s key in defeated Voltron. Haggar is quite a predictable one, if I do say so myself.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro grunted weakly. “I am no pawn of Haggar.”

“Shut-up. You know too little, you woefully ignorant fool.” Lotor crouched down to Shiro’s face. “You are probably not the original.”

“What do you…AGH!”

Lotor head-butted him. “Maybe it is best if you don’t learn more. Besides, Operation Kuron is…”

Shiro’s conscience trailed off.

Everything turned black.


	4. Ring in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is at the hospital being treated for an unforeseen condition. Allura and Keith are not happy to see how Shiro's absence is allowing Prince Lotor to work closely with other paladins. His proximity to all Voltron matters triggers Allura to revisit unpleasant memories from the past. Keith, on the other hand, is trying his best to balance his responsibilities between his team and the Blades of Marmora, but he his considering to make a choice that he never wants to make. Will Shiro come back to help his friends restore peace to the universe? Read this new chapter and find out what will happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Enjoy reading chapter 4! Your feedback is most appreciated and welcomed. Please leave a comment or message me on Twitter: @allisoncm21. <3  
> Oh and this is my first fan fic!

Keith rushed through the space hospital’s entrance without a care of who or what he would knock over. He found no need to keep his usual cool composure. The news of Shiro’s health scare had him on the edge, and he desperately wanted to see him. 

A four-legged doctor who had a long snout like an anteater approached Keith just before he could turn at a corner that lead to a dead end. “Excuse me!” the doctor yelled as she propelled her tongue and wrap it around Keith. “You cannoth run in this intens-ive care unith!”

“Ugh! Let go of me,” Keith spat out. He grimaced at the saliva soaking into his battle suit. 

The doctor released him and adjusted her glasses to have a careful view of whom she was dealing with. She spotted the security name tag on his upper left chest. “For a moment I thought you slipped through the hospital’s check-in. Hmm…who are you here to see ahh….” she trailed off as she attempted to pronounce his name. “Keef?”

“Takashi Shirogane,”he blurted out impatiently. 

“Oh. The paladin of Voltron? He is in a much more secure area of the hospital since his condition still somewhat unknown.”

“Ok…so can ya tell me where he is?”

“Follow me,” she directed. 

***  
On the way to the quarantine, Keith thought about events from Lance’s account. Prince Lotor knocked Shiro senseless, and since that encounter Shiro had not opened his eyes. Shiro went ballistic, and he nearly pulverized Hunk and Lance if Lotor did not come in the picture. 

Lotor. 

When the name entered Keith’s mind, he almost wanted to shiver. He was not sure what to think of him: an ally or a spy. He wondered if he should thank him for saving his friends or stay suspicious and on the guard for any subtle actions of fallback. 

“We have a few more levels to go,” the doctor informed Keith. 

“Is his condition that bad?” Keith worried. He glanced at elevator’s decent level. “That bad to be stationed underground?”

“He is actually stable, to my surprise. However, the other doctors and I have not seen a state of his kind before. It is best if he is kept way from any triggers since what he is still under investigation.”  
They finally arrived, and the sliding doors revealed Team Voltron surrounding Shiro who floated in capsule filled with glowing blue liquid. Lotor stood next to the wall, giving a considerable distance from the team. His eyes met Keith. All Keith could do was glare back. The first to call for him was Lance, who was quick to greet him with a strong hug. 

“Hey man,” Lance started slowly, “I am glad you made it here.”

“Me too, buddy.” Keith hugged him closer. “How is he?”

Lance let go and led him to the group. Pidge and Hunk’s faces were plastered with worry. Princess Allura stood motionless, and darted her eyes away. Coran took some steps towards Keith, preparing to find right words to say. “How are you Keith?”

Keith shrugged. “Worried. So how long has he in there?”

“He is staying in there just for today, until they are done with the detox,” Coran explained. 

“What caused him to ballistic on you guys?” he said. 

Everyone was silent. Really no one had a clue, expect of the doctor who accompanied them. She adjusted her glasses as she reviews Shiro’s vital signs on the screen. “So far we are able to understand that his blood is contaminated with a high concentration of quintessence. Its level is enough to cause the nerves of the brain to go berserk, which causes the victim to become delirious and uncapable of making sensible choices. Honestly, it is a miracle that he is still alive.”

Keith fondly stared at Shiro who floated peacefully in the capsule. “That’s Shiro for ya. He always defies the odds.”

A beeping noise echoed from the doctor’s pocket. “Ah, it is time for me to check on other tasks. Just one a side note, we will keep him as long as we can until we extract all the bad quintessence out of his system.” 

“How long do you predict is stay here?” Lance blurted out before the doctor could reach the door. 

“Give him a week,” she hastily said. “If you need any assistance, just press that green button near the bathroom.” She left without looking back after stepping in the elevator, and on she shot up to the surface. 

Prince Lotor remained at his space, crossing his arms. Keith still wanted answers, specially from someone who has a history with mining quintessence. 

“You,” Keith shot out. “Come over here.”

“Great to see you too, Keith,” Lotor responded. 

“Just because you helped us out in this situation does not mean you are clear from our doubts,” Keith stated. “But, thanks.”

“Duly noted.”

“When he attacked Lance and Hunk, did he say anything?”

“He mistaken them as his enemies. He thought one of the two was Haggar,” he laughed. He quickly realized there was nothing humorous about the situation to them. “Ahh…mmm, but yes like the doctor said the quintessence made him irate and very unaware of his surroundings.”

“Then how does he have quintessence in his body all of the sudden?” Keith wondered. “Did you…”

“No,” Lotor interrupted. “I did nothing to bring him to become this way.” As he stepped toward the paladins, Princess Allura gave him a stiff and uninviting glare. Immediately, Lotor stopped and remained at a distance. “But I do have a theory of why he is like this: his arm. Though, I am not entirely sure if it is truly the cause, but his arm emanates purple quintessence.”

“Hmmm…as I recall…my previous scans of his arm never picked up any strange anomalies,” Pidge informed. 

“I guess we have to wait and hear from the doctors when they are done pumping that stuff out of him,” Hunk chimed in. “After they are done, we will have a better understanding of what’s going on with him.”

***  
A week passed by, and Shiro continued receiving the treatment underground. The doctors, hard at work, hoped to have him ready on his feet until they can conclude that his body was clear from any contaminates. They never dealt with a human before, which made their efforts in treating him a bit tedious. Frankly, his time for release might not be as soon as the paladins thought.  
Moments when Voltron were needed became annoyingly frequent, but the paladins managed to pull through. However, Keith struggled to balance his time with the Blades and the Black Lion. Being toggled side-to-side made him time-deficient: by just being a few doshes (minutes) late, his Blade squad failed a mission so horribly that Kolivan (the leader of the Blades of Marmora) nearly revoked Keith’s membership. Keith had no position to decide for himself, but he knew what must to do. 

On the other hand, Princess Allura carried the weight of leading during the moments when Keith needed to be elsewhere. At this point, her tolerance and patience were thinning. She wondered how the coalition defend the universe without Shiro. She understood Keith’s heart wanted to part ways, but his personal desire was tearing the team part, again. 

Deep in thought, the princess held her tongue throughout the trip back to the Castle of Lions after an almost damaging encounter with a Galra fleet. She missed Shiro. She missed how he snap things in order. Princess Allura knew she can lead like him, but with Prince Lotor around she had to be extra cautious to not lose composure. Shiro’s absence and Keith’s on-and-off presence pulled Prince Lotor closer to helping the paladins in missions, which Princess Allura absolutely detested. She still viewed him as a prisoner who has no business in the coalition’s affairs. He cannot fool her. She sensed he was after something for his own benefit. What it was would soon uncover, in her belief. 

Everyone walk through the castle’s grand hall in unison: Hunk and Allura were side-by-side, along with Lance and Pidge, whose attention was glued on Prince Lotor. Keith walked behind the group keeping a closer eye on him.

“What do you did out there was phenomenal!” Pidge complimented. “Or actually maddingly genius. The sonic refraction you created with Voltron’s sonic beam and your ship’s blasters stunned their canons!”

“Yeah, and it was a close call since we did not attack them head-on. You gave us a chance to pinpoint their vulnerable areas,” Lance said. 

Prince Lotor immediately smirked and felt somewhat bashful. Being part of this wholesome team had him thinking twice about his initial motives. “Our success was not done by me alone,” Lotor simpered. “Hunk’s burp triggered the idea.”

“Note to self, never drink carbonated jujo juice before flight.” Hunk laughed, and so did the other paladin except Allura and Keith. Allura keep herself stone cold. Keith did not like how Lotor was easily gaining credibility and trust.

“Any update on Shiro’s condition?” Lotor asked. 

Why would he care, Allura thought. 

Keith volunteered to answer before anyone else. “They are still flushing his system.”

“Oh, I thought they completed his treatment this week?”

“Well those doctors are just as horrible in predicting as their way in figuring out what to do for him,” Keith ranted. 

“If we have time, can we visit him again?” Lance suggested. “What do you think Allura? Allura?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yes, we definitely should,” she said blankly. “After I finish imputing our mission logs, then we can go.”

“Do you need any help, princess?” Lotor said as he placed himself next to her. Allura swiftly shifted away farther. 

“No,” she said sharply. “Only a paladin or a pure Altean only can activate the logs.”

With raised eyebrows, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk looked at each other, realizing how Allura’s quick rejection made the sweet atmosphere turn sour.

“If you all do not mind, I will be on my way.” Briskly, Allura broke away from the group and headed to the higher level of the castle where she could find some time to herself. Shortly, Keith broke away as well. 

“I gotta go to the Blades,” Keith announced in a disappointed mutter. “I will be back as soon as I hope I can.” Lance attempted to reach Keith’s shoulder, but he was too slow realize he walked passed him since Lotor had a tight grip around his admiration. Lance cannot remember the last time they shared a childish banter or a serious talk. Seeing Keith bouncing between the Blades and paladins made Lance felt he was out his range. 

*** 

Allura yearned to talk to Coran but he was preoccupied with cleaning the castle’s central generator. She stood on a glass-dome ledge, looking anxiously toward the deep vastness of space. She decided to stop here before heading to the main computer. It was better to ease her mind before anything else. Words murmured softly from her mouth as she lifted her arm and took a good look at her hand. She imagined a gold ring surrounding her ring finger. Firmly, she squeezed her hand into a fist, balling it so tightly that her knuckles cracked.

“Lotor,” she muttered to herself. “My father should have never allowed you in our royalty…or bless our engagement. What was I even thinking then?” In the ten thousand years that passed, the princess tried to remember why she fell for him. He was dashing, gallant, and keenly perspective before Zarkon’s downfall. What drove him mad? The more she wondered, the more puzzling questions stacked onto her worries.

Stop. There is no need to find any reasoning and there is no purpose in caring what we once shared, she thought. 

A familiar voice called for her. 

“Allura?”

She snapped out of her mood and stood upright as she turned to face him. “Oh, it is you Keith. I did not hear you coming in.”

He shrugged. “Sorry if I startled you. Ah, before I head back, I need to share something with you,” he fretted while trying to keep direct eye contact. “Or actually talk to you about something.”

Surprised as Keith’s request, Allura blinked twice and noticed the respectful distance he usually sets between them appeared short. A leg length measured their gap. “Well, I am concerned…about you,” he started, “and I know we are all in a tight spot right now since Shiro is…well…so, is everything all right?”

Never in a decafebe (year) would Allura thought Keith would consider her feelings. She decided to be upfront, with some honesty. In this rare chance, Allura thought she could cover more patches in their connection from the last time she held a grudge against him after discovering his Galra heritage.

“In summary, no I am not,” she revealed as her arms hugged close around her stomach. She looked at his careful purple eyes. There were genuine and empathetic, but shy. 

“Why?”

She nitpicked the thoughts she believed were appropriate to share. “Feels like I am balancing the entire universe at the tip of my finger. I try to position both hands under it, but I have to catch everything else before they slip away.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he acknowledged. He took a small step closer. Her eyes widen. “Allura, you are not alone in this…you are never alone in helping the universe. You have Coran, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and me.”

“And Lotor,” she said sourly. 

“Yea, him too, I guess. I am not a fan of him either, but he’s done a good job so far.”

“This far. Even if he brings his best to all of us, I cannot trust him. No one should.”

“If anything happens, I told the rest to anything necessary to take him down. Anything,” he stated with eyes now stoic and cold. “I understand his shady past with Zarkon makes me question him, but what is bothering you about him?” 

Allura immediately looked away. He finally tapped into what really bothered her and waited for her response. Little did Allura knew that Keith accidently overhead her mumbles as he entered the glass-dome ledge. 

“I..I...actually knew Zarkon had a son. Lotor and I were childhood friends, but the moments we played together had an abrupt end when Honerva, his mother, grew ill. The moments we had a chance to meet were at annual dinners. During these rare encounters, I saw how much he changed. He was calculating, remotely observant, and stoic. Years later, when we were in our late teens, he suddenly became open and sought after me.”

“Sought after? As in pursuing you?” Keith queried. “Engagement…marriage?” 

She nodded after a short pause. “Weeks before our marriage, his parents passed way. You would think someone would not be in the right state of mind in this situation, but he seemed almost relieved that his parents were gone. At the funeral, he shed no tears.”

“Maybe that was his way in coping with his lost,” he suggested. 

“No. I think not. Knowing him, I believe he knew they would come back.”

“How do you know?”

“Lotor assisted his mother in studying the crater on Daibazzal. He knows more about the effects of quintessence more than any of us. He knew Zarkon’s revival and imminent attack on Altea. He did nothing to prevent it!”

“Where was he during the attack?”

“I last saw him on the bridge leading to the castle. There he told me Zarkon was in an enraged state after learning that Alfor destroyed Daibazzal to close the rift. He was heading to Altea to seek his revenge. I ran back to the castle to warn my father. As I turned back, Lotor remain motionless. I thought he would follow me, but he shouted out loud and toward the opposite side of the bridge.”

“What did he say?”

“Vrepit Sa to Daibazzal,” she revealed. “I ran back to my father, and he already knew of Zarkon’s ploy. Before I could explain anything else, he placed me in the cryopod.”

Clear beads started to form at the corners of her eyes. Out of embarrassment, Allura turned away and lifted her head to draw back her tears. Keith felt clues about his next approach. Reach out? Place your hand on her shoulder? Say something, he thought. 

“That was…rough to experience,” Keith admitted. “I understand how it feels when someone you love… abandons you. My mom left me when I was a kid, and it hurts knowing that I will never understand the reason why she gone her way. Being angry about her choice feels like a black void gnawing my heart away.”  
Allura remained silent. Keith continued.

“But I can’t let the frustration get the best of me. Someone’s wrongdoing should not take total control of my life, and what Lotor did should not do the same to you. Don’t allow the past to become your prelude to your present and future, Allura. Let the past be an end of a chapter in your life.” 

His words reached her. 

She cried.

She finally allowed the tears cascade down her cheeks. The weight of anxiety shed off her shoulders, and relief spread throughout her body. Keith then walked forward to face her, and he nervously opened his welcoming arms. Allura hesitantly stepped forward and went in for the embrace. 

She heard his slow heart beats. 

He felt her low whimpering breaths. 

Peace. 

They both felt an unfamiliar, yet soothing tranquility radiating between each other.

The thought of returning to the Blades snapped into Keith’s mind. He released himself and retreated from her, feeling a bit self-conscious. “Be ok, alright? I, I have to go.”

Nodded “Come back as soon as you can when Voltron needs you.”

“Yes, princess.”

I am going to resign from the Blades of Marmora, anyway, Keith thought. 

***  
Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Lotor surrounded a hologram, displaying stats of a personal project of Hunk and Pidge’s: a snack serving drone that can contain up to six kinds of treats. Lance side eyed Lotor during Pidge’s explanation of how the drone works. The coated candies and sweetened dried fruit did not tease Lance’s attention. He was so fixed on Lotor’s hair, wondering how he maintains its shiny appearance. 

“This was actually based on an old drone I made for my eight grade science fair project! Unfortunately, the judges weren’t impressed about it after I accidently..err…um…turned on its defense mode. Ha-ha, at the time I was still a beginner in coding operating systems. By fusing my previous findings from the failures with the system of our dear late Rover…”

“Rest in peace,” Hunk interjected.

“…I think it will be highly functional! Without lasers!”

“Yup, yup. I agree. I added a cooling system on its engine so it can run for at least 15 hours.”

“When Matt comes back, we will definitely activate it!”

“So what do you think, Lotor?”

Honestly, the drone was the most childish and pointless thing he ever saw. “Impressive,” he lied. He approached the hologram’s keyboard and started typing. “You know if you put this in addition to its code you can improve the amount of friction… ”

As Lotor continued, Lance remained focused on Lotor’s hair. Since he is the son of Hanora, he is part Galra. SO that is why he has white hair, but how Altean is he? He thought. Can he shoot magic beam from his hands like Allura? Can he open a wormhole!?

“…and that is how you can reduce friction in the engine’s gears.” 

Pidge eyes glowed. “Wait. It was simple as that? This is marvelous!”

“I wouldn’t have thought of that, let alone imagine this small change. Lotor, where did you learn about this?”

“King Alfor. Well from one of his engineering books he published.”

Hunk sprung away from Pidge’s side. “Wait! No way? How many volumes were published!?”

“Over 20. There is one that cover’s metaphysics and its relation to astral planes.”

“We have to find those books, like now,” Hunk excitedly declared.

“Oh, you probably won’t find copies of the volumes anywhere. Like Altea, they are long gone. I have what you seek in here,” he boasted while pointing to his head. Lotor noticed Lance stares. He gave a haughty grin at him which made Lance’s eyes dart way. 

“Are you interested in engineering, Lance,” he said a velvety tone. 

“No, not really,” he shamefully admitted while looking at the hologram to avoid eye contact. “What made you into a science wiz?”

“My mother, Honerva. She was a passionate researcher.”

“So she was Altean ,right?”

“Correct.”

“So…can you do magic?”

“No.”

“Perhaps, it is dormant. A recessive gene?”

“Both reasons are likely, but I have never could harness the magic like my mother.”

“Maybe, Allura can each you,” Hunk suggested.

“If she is open to it!” Lance cut in, defensively. 

Lotor blinked twice from surprise. “Surely, she will,” he stated, with confidence that made Lance sense a scheme. 

Suddenly, an urgent voice called for the paladins. 

“Paladins, report to the command center immediately! Shiro has escaped from the hospital!”


End file.
